Harry Potter and the Village Hidden in the Leaves
by kcaj22
Summary: In the final battle against Voldemort, Harry gets thrown to the elemental countries where he has chance to start a new life.
1. Bye

**Welcome to my first fanfic, I've had this idea for awhile and now I've finally started it. This is my first, so please anything constructive would be nice. **

**Thank you and enjoy**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Quiet. If asked, that's how Harry Potter would describe his current situation. It was dreadfully quiet. Which was odd really, seeing how this was probably the most climatic point in his short life. _'What was I expecting a big orchestral score'. _He laughed inwardly at that thought. Had you asked any of the hundreds of wizards and witches surrounding him what he was thinking at that moment, the common answer would have been along the lines of 'preparing for the next step in his plan'. But no, Harry Potter was currently mulling over how some music could really add the extra dramatic touch that this moment needed. You see there was in fact no plan, no wait, scratch that, there was a plan but this was as far as it took him. It took him all over the most isolated parts the country and then put him directly in front of a very angry dark lord. _'Probably should have thought of a phase two'_.

After he's grand explanation of how the elder wand was his to wield, Harry was left with nothing. The only thing he felt now was numb. It was hard to believe that only moments before he was walking to his death, a death he was ready for. It left him detached from the situation, acting and moving without any real thought as he and the Dark Lord Voldemort circled each other in the center of what remained of the Great Hall.

No one dare breathe in this streach of time, as if it would some how tip the scales in the dark or light wizards favor. The fate of their world was hanging in the balance of this moment, and in an instant the struggle began.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The result was a surprise to all.

The two spells connected, and created a boulder sized ball of white light between them. Unbeknownst to everyone, the wands creating the spectacle recognized each other to belong to the same wizard, and pushed the two spells to become one. Two different bodies of magic twisted against each other, forming something unseen by the eyes of the wizarding world. And unseen with good reason, as this type of magic wasn't truly able to exist on its own, and it began tore at the very space it inhabited. Slowly the ball of light started to shrink, which quickly lead to surprise number two, Harry felt his wand steadliy slipping through his hand. Refusing to break the connection, Harry griped it with a strength he feared might break the wand. But it did very little to help, as Harry now found his feet sliding with his wand. A quick glance over at his enemy told him Voldemort was having similar issues on his side.

The two drew closer and closer at a rate in time with ball of light's shrinking. Within seconds the light was the size of a grapefruit, the tips of their wands inches from touching it. It was coming. Harry knew it was, but what exacting that was he couldn't say. He just knew it didn't bode well for him or the dark wizard in front of him. So just as the two wands were about touched the now marble sized light source, Harry took one last look at his two closest friends.

Hermione looked on with eyes shining with unshed tears and a worried expression that broke his heart, he could see in her eyes that she too understood something bad was about happen. Ron was holding her tightly, almost physically keeping her together. Ron's expression was similar to Hermione's, but when he and Harry looked at each other it quickly slipped into something else. It turned into a look only two brothers could give each other, one that spoke of complete understanding of the others actions and sacrifice. It was a cruel thing for the two to lose him once then get him back just to be taken away again, but he knew they'ed be okay without him, they still had each other. It was with that thought that Harry smiled, not a small sad smile one would expect anyone to give in this situation. No, it border on a full blown grin, big, bright and surprisingly happy. The totally out of place smile caught the two off guard and they found themselves returning it out of the pure silliness of the situation.

"Bye." he spoke as if they were only splitting up for the summer holiday. He knew this was going to tear them apart, but who was he to say that they would never see each other again. And then, Harry truly felt something since his 'resurrection'. Hope. It was with that feeling that the wands touched the light. In an instant the ball grew to its original size, completely engulfing the two wizards and then compressed into nothing the next, leaving nothing but two smoldering, splintered wands on the ground.

Hermione and Ron stared at the place their friend once stood, smiles still in place. Tears started streaming from their eyes as the sadness Harry made them forget washed over them. Slowly both broke down into each others arms crying for their loss, completely ignoring the erupting chaos around them. After awhile Hermione took her head out of Ron's shoulder and whispered one last goodbye to her best friend.

"Bye Harry".

* * *

Completely disoriented, a bleary eyed Harry woke up very uncomfortable. Feeling around and looking to the ground he found himself on a bed of rocks next to a body of water. _'Aren't those suppose to be clouds' _

**" Oh my goodness! Are you alright."**

So out of it he hadn't seen the attractive, if not concerned, looking women gazing down on him.

"I'm sorry what was that." He grunted back not understanding a word she'd just said. Before she could reply something to the similar effect, blinding pain shot through his entire body. The last thing he saw before he blacked out in pain was the terrible worried expression on the pretty woman's face.

* * *

** *That's it for the first chapter, what do you think? It's a bit short but this was more of a prologue than anything else. Tell me what you think, and any ideas you might have for the story. I am really on the fence on who to pair Harry up with so feel free to say something on that, eventually I might open a poll for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Well that's new

**Well, here it is chapter two. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. On another note, the pairing situation. I'm putting up a poll to decide if I want to make it be one girl or a harem, as I can't decide. So stop by and vote or if you don't have an account leave an answer in a review, and an explanation why if you want, it might sway me more one way or the other. thanks and enjoy.**

"Regular speech"

**"english/spells'**

_'thoughts'_

**no beta**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

"Harry, could you get the clothes off the line?"

"Sure thing, Tsunami-san!" Harry shouted from the other room.

Tsunami watched from the window as Harry did what he was asked. She looked fondly on the kind and somewhat strange young man she had found on the shore a little more than a week ago. _'Funny, seems like ages ago'. _After Harry had passed out, she took him back to the house. Getting a better look at the state he was in, she quickly tended to the minor cuts and bruises he was covered in, while doing so she noticed some of the scars that marred his body. The most peculiar ones, she remembered, were the strange markings on his hand, and the lighting shaped one above is eye. More and more questions seemed to pile on top of the boy. Soon after, he started showing signs of a fever. She could do little besides place a wet towel on his head and pray that he'd wake up.

It wasn't until the next night that he finally did, albeit, just as confused as the first time; again trying to talk to her in that odd language. After they had realized that neither could understand the other, she placed a tray of food next to him, trying to convey that he should eat and get some rest. He seemed to understand what she was trying say, as he started eating a few moments later. She left him to rest after he finished his meal.

The next morning, to her surprise, he was speaking to her in perfect Japanese, as if he'd been speaking it his whole life. After learning his name, he thanked her for her kindness and told her how the ship he was sailing on ran into a nasty storm, throwing him overboard. Sympathizing with him, she offered him a room until he figured out what he was going to do. He agreed on the condition that he was allowed to help around the house. She smiled at the memory.

Since then, he had been staying with Inari and her, running errands, and doing a few chores around the house. Over the week she had come to learn a little more about Harry, he was good with his hands, hardworking, considerate, and after the night he had asked to make dinner for them, she had learned he was an amazing cook.

All around, Harry was a very good person to have around the house. But beyond that, she didn't know very much about him. He seemed to be hiding something about himself, but she trusted him enough to know it wouldn't hurt Inari or her; so she didn't push it. She didn't want to go chasing him off with questions, at least not until she got him to cook for them again.

'_Oh, he should cook the meal for father's return!' _But with that Tsunami, finally thought of what she had been avoiding the whole week, how her father would react to Harry staying with them. In all probability, it wouldn't be good. _'I hope he isn't to angry.'_

* * *

Harry exited the back of the small home dressed in some clothes Tsunami lent him, he was wearing a forest green happicoat with black trim that went to his waist, a pair of black capri pants and a pair of green striped sandals. While taking the clothes off the line, he too thought over the time he had spent here, more specifically, he was thinking back to the night he had first woken up.

**Flashback**

In contrast to the black-out pain he passed out in, Harry slowly regained consciousness feeling none. _'Huh, that's never happen before'. _In fact, the more awake he got, the more he became aware of how good he actual felt. Which was great. Remembering why he shouldn't, he shot straight up in bed. The series of events that lead him ran through his hand, the battle at Hogwarts, his 'death' in the forest, his confrontation with Voldemort, and then waking up on the shore in front of that woman. _'Where the hell am I?'_

He glanced around the room he found himself, the room was small, not as small as his room at the Dursley's but still quite tiny. He was currently sitting up on some type of bed roll, that was located across the room from a sliding screen door. The floors were wooden, and the walls were plain. The only light source was the light from the moon streaming through the window he was next to.

After taking in his surroundings, he looked at him self, he was currently shirtless, in fact, the only thing he had on was, he checked, his underwear and some bandages wrapped around his torso and wand hand. Apparently whoever had taken him in had also addressed his wounds. Looking at his bandages brought him back to question why he felt this good, so he looked down on his body once again.

"Well that's new."

Upon closer inspection he found that he actual had muscles. Granted he had stayed fit from quidditch, but months of surviving on mushrooms and other vegetation didn't do much for his figure. But even during the quidditch season, the game had never made him look this good. From what he could see outside the bandages, his chest was nicely toned, and his arms were well defined, he quickly check his body for any other changes. He found, that aside from some extra muscles and the _*cough* _slight elongation of a certain body part, he was still messy haired, green eyed Harry.

Reaching to take his glasses off so he could rub his face and sigh, he found he hadn't been wearing his glasses at all. All his observations had been done perfectly without glasses, and now that he thought about it, his vision was even better than when he wore them. _'Things just get weirder and weirder.'_ But aside from all the changes he had found there was still something different that he couldn't put his finger on. It seemed to be staring him in the face, but he didn't know what was.

Before he could think on it more, the screen door slid open. It was the woman from the shore. Not being completely disoriented this time, he took in her appearance. She looked to be in her late twenties, about five feet tall and had dark long hair that went down to her mid back, she was wearing a pink shirt with red trim and a dark blue skirt. In her hands was a tray of, what he assumed to be, food.

Seeing he was up, she quickly adopted an expression of surprise that turned to relief. She smiled down at him.

"Oh good, your up. I was really beginning to worry" she spoke relived. Harry just looked at her blankly, not understanding a thing she just said.

"**I'm sorry I don't understand." **he return lightly, not sure how else to approach the situation. She looked at him questioningly not understanding him either, but gained a look of remembrance as she recalled him speaking a different language when she first found him. Placing the matter aside, she put the tray down next him and nodded to it. Getting what she what she wanted him to do, he picked up the tray and put it on his lap. On the tray was a bowl of soup of some kind, a bread roll, and glass of water. Looking back up at her, she nodded to it again, and he began to eat.

As he finished, she started to clean up and took the tray. He smiled to her and nodded his thanks, she seemed to understand as she smiled warmly back to him. Making her way to the door she tipped her head to the window, then to the bed roll. He translated it to, 'it's late, and you should get some rest.'. He smiled to her one more time and laid in bed as she slid the door shut.

As he laid there Harry quickly realized he wasn't falling a sleep any time soon with all these questions running in his head. He knew he wouldn't get any answers from the woman with this language thing in way. '_Language learner, ah, what was that spell Hermione mentioned?'_ During one of their many nights on the run, they had gone over a book of useful spells for travel. As he recalled, one enable the caster to learn an entire language in about ten seconds. He remembered asking her why such a useful spell wasn't more popular, she said that the side effect caused an excruciating headache during the learning process and that most people just opted for the translating charm, which was painless but had to be reapplied often. He rubbed his temple as he spoke.

"**What was it dishado, decerto, digiorno, no wait. Discereoratio!" **Then, out of nowhere, came a headache that made his Voldemort related ones seem like a friendly hugs. About ten seconds later the pain receded and Harry could think straight again. "What the hell!" he panted out. _'Did I just cast that spell, I didn't even have my wand' _

Harry had just done wandless magic without any real thought. Magic. That's what was different, the thing staring in the face that he couldn't put his figure on, magic. His magic didn't feel different, it just felt, well just that, it felt. Before, Harry knew his magic was there and he could feel it rush out of him when he used it but felt nothing the rest of the time. Now, he could feel it. It wasn't like casting a spell, there wasn't any rushing out, no, he just felt it swarming around inside him. He felt it rushing through his veins, could almost hear it humming in his ears. It was a heady feeling to be sure.

Wanting to explore this more, knowing he wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon, he decided to sneak out. Looking out the open window he saw a wooded area next to the house. _'Perfect'. _After checking the coast was clear, he hopped out window and made his way over to woods. Couple minuets of walking later, Harry found a nice clearing for his testing. Taking a spot in center of the clearing, he hesitantly raised his hand at a tree.

"Here goes nothing. **Stupefy**!" there was a slight tingling in his hand, but nothing came. He tried it again. "**Stupefy**!" again a slight tingle but nothing. "**Expelliarmus**!" nothing. "**Reducto**!" nothing. "**Diffindo**!" nothing. Frustration slowly turned to panic. "**Stupefy**! **Expelliarmus**! **Sectumsempra**! **Confringo**! **Stupefy**! **Stupefy**! **Stupefy**!"

"**INCENDIO**!" A ten foot long column of fire shoots out of Harry's hand. He tripped backwards in surprise as the flame disappeared. Getting up, he smiles triumphantly as one of his spells finally worked, but then sighed. Now he was going to have to go through every spell he knew to see if it worked.

"It's going to be a long night."

**End Flashback**

And it was. The first couple of nights Harry went through every spell he had ever learned with varying results, some worked perfectly, while others showed no effect. But as he played around with his magic more, he developed a theory that explained everything, his magic, the changes to his body, and even his location.

He was in another world.

Well, a parallel dimension more likely but what was difference. It explained his location obviously enough, but the more Harry used his magic the more the others made sense to him as well. After awhile the spells that worked just fine fell into a pattern and split into three categories, spells that produced natural effects (fire, water, ice, etc), spells that effected the caster (disillusion, apparation, sonorus, etc), and spells that needed to be fed magic constantly (summoning, banishing, levitation). It seemed, to Harry, that the only spells that didn't work were the ones that broke a connection to him. The stunner, and most of his other offensive spells where much like shooting a gun, in that, once they were fired they were on their own, severing all magical connection to him. Here it appeared magic couldn't exist on its own without him. Metaphorically, Harry had been using a gun that shot bullets made of ice then was dumped in a world made completely out of fire. _'Guess that makes me a magical refrigerator.'_

So, if magic couldn't exist without him feeding it, it was safe to assume magic didn't exist at all, and since magic most definitely existed where he was from, it brought him back to the other-world theory. As for the physical changes and being able to feel his magic, they came as a result of magic not being able to exist. Harry really had been channeling his inner Hermione when he came up with this next bit. He remembered hearing in his Magical Theory class once that magic flowed freely through everywhere and everything, and that wizards and witches' bodies produced small amounts of magic constantly, that radiated off them and into the environment. He theorized that the ambient magic he gave off was unable to get out due to the environment and was forced to stay part of his body. Over a short amount time the magic collected until it was to much for his body to handle. If nothing had changed he most likely would have died, but, wonderful as ever, magic found a way to keep him alive by fusing itself to every fiber of his being, turning him into something slightly more than muggle or wizard.

This was all theory of course, he had no proof other than the way his magic acted now. But deep in his gut he knew that's what had happen to him. He couldn't explain why he felt this way either, maybe the feeling in his gut was his magic, pulling him to the answer; but whatever it was he had his mind made up on the matter. Something also told him that this new body of his had a few other tricks up its sleeve that he had yet to learn, and he was determined to figure out what they were.

"Harry, finish up and come in, dinner is just about ready." Harry, released from his thoughts, grabbed the basket of dry clothes and made his way back to the house. He thanked whatever higher power brought him to Tsunami, Merlin only knows what would have happened to him had she not found him. He felt kind of bad lying to her, but honestly what was he supposed to tell her, the truth._ 'Oh, and by the way, I'm a magical wizard from another world. Just thought you should know.' _He was just glad she bought the story of him being so disoriented from the storm that he couldn't talk after he woke up.

As he walked into the house he couldn't help but wonder what his friends where doing at that moment. _'Heh, probably making up for all the lost years snogging.' _he laughed at the thought. He was happy he got the chance to see the two together before he left. But as much as he missed them and the others, he couldn't bring himself to want to go back, he just didn't have it in him. He had done what he was meant to do there, and fate had seem fit to offer him a new start. Not to mention what life would be like now. He cringed at the thought of all the hero-worship they'd give him. Nope, he was in this world now and here he would stay.

There was also one more reason he decided to stay, Voldemort. If Harry had ended up here, where was Voldemort? He couldn't say, but if he was here, then he was Harry's responsibility to handle, seeing as he was the one that brought him here. In case the day ever came, he had to stay sharp and learn better control over his magic in this world, so his midnight excursions would continue, at least until he found a new place. He knew he couldn't stay with Tsunami and her son for to much longer, he needed to find his own way.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering, could you cook for us again for Father's return tomorrow?" Tsunami once again broke his train of thought.

"Of course Tsunami-san." he smiled back.

"Harry please, just Tsunami, you make me feel old with all this 'san' business" she corrected him lightly.

"Of course Tsunami-chan." He replied cheekily.

She knocked him over the head.

_'Yep, this world is just fine'_

* * *

**There it is. What do you think? Not a lot of action I know but, this chapter is necessary to setting up Harry's ability to fight, and next time there will definitely be a fight. I tried to make Harry's power on a level playing field with that of those in the Naruto world, I didn't want to give him to much power to begin with but also wanted to leave tons of room for growth. So again, please tell me what you think, problems, questions, critques whatever you got. Oh and be sure to weigh in at the poll.**

**All the spells used I got from the harrypotter wika page, except for the language learner, I made that one up.**

******Discereoratio- 'discere' get and 'oratio' speech.**  


**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Demon in the Mist

**Wow, finally. Chapter 3. Excited? Well, I am. With the amount of time I spent on this chapter, it felt like this one took forever. But one thing I learned from this chapter, is that I need to work out some of the long term details. But have no fear, I'll still stay frequent with my updates. On shipping related news, the poll is still up and it's a dead-tie. Which I found surprising. But away, I'll leave it up, although I've pretty much decided what I'm going to do. Ultimately, it will be one girl, but that being said, it doesn't mean Harry's getting married anytime soon. He may charm a few different girls, go out on a few dates, you know, play the field a bit. And as for who the final girl will be? She's still up in the air, but for what I have planed, it's looking more and more like the person I originally thought (But I'm not telling yet hehe) However, I'll put another poll up and if she does poorly, I might change it. So tell me what you think.**

**and thanks to those who reviewed! They really help with motivation.**

"Speech"

**"spell"**

_'Thought'_

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

* * *

Harry was currently on his way back to the house with the finial things he needed for tonight's meal. Today was the day Tazuna returned, and Harry was quite nervous to meet the man. He knew Tazuna probably wouldn't like the idea that a strange man had been living with his daughter and grandson for the past week and a half. He'd be suspicious of Harry at best, and after what his family had been through, he had every right to be. Tsunami told Harry about the current state their country was in, and about man that was the cause of it all, Gato. The conversation all started after he had noticed the torn picture on the wall. She told Harry of the man that use to be in the photo, the hero of the city, Kaiza. She told him about how he quickly became a father figure to Inari, about the flood, and finally about how he was put to death by Gato.

Harry hadn't really spent much time with Inari, he always seemed distant and tried to avoid Harry. He had just written it off as being a stranger to him, but he knew better now. Harry knew a thing or two about losing father figures and promised himself he'd try and talk to Inari about it.

She then, immediately explained who Gato was, how he controlled the economy through his shipping company, secretly selling drugs, and hiring gangs and shinobi to keep control over the city. Harry quickly came to dislike the man. This also brought up why her father was away. She told him about her father's bridge that would destroy Gato's business, and how he had gone away to hire some shinobi for protection from Gato's men.

Shinobi. It was the second time the word had come up and Harry had to ask exactly what they were. Tsunami seemed shocked Harry hadn't heard of shinobi, and quickly asked where exactly he was from, not to have at least heard of them. He cursed himself for his slip, and he told her vaguely he had come from very far away, a place she'd probably never heard of. Seeing he didn't want to talk about it, she pushed the matter aside and explained what shinobi were.

She told Harry how shinobi were the highly trained people of hidden villages, hired to do anything, from walking the dog, to being bodyguards, to assassinations, and how, in times of war, they where the villages' main military force. She explained to Harry some of the things she had heard them capable of doing, things like walking on water, breathing fire, and moving faster than the human eye could see.

Harry was sadden when he first came to the realization that magic didn't exist in this world. It seemed almost criminal for an entire world not to have something as wonderful as magic. But it appeared that this new world was as far from ordinary as his was, with a wonders all its own. Even with this knowledge though, he thought it would be best to keep his own capabilities hidden. The only thing revealing his magic would do was raise questions, and although he could just say he'd been giving some training in the 'shinobi arts', it was a hassle best avoided altogether.

Magic aside, he knew he couldn't leave Tsunami and her family in their current situation, at least not until he saw the bridge was complete. He even told Tsunami he would help with the construction when her father returned, something she was happy to hear.

"THERE!" Harry was broken from his thoughts at the exclamation and then surprised as something sharp shot at him from a bush, and barely missed his head.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted in response. He quickly made his way to the other side of the bush while he continued to shout. "What's the big idea! You near cost me my ear!"

Stepping out into a clearing he got a look at the culprit, which he assumed was the boy with his arm extended. The kid looked to be about 12 or so, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders and waist, and some kind of metal headband on his forehead. The oddest thing however, were the three whisker like marks on each cheek.

"Heh… you shouldn't sneak up on shinobi business sir." The kid said trying to play the thing of smoothly.

"Don't try and act cool, you nearly killed that guy!" Harry finally took notice of the others the kid was with, two other children and two men. He first looked to the girl that had just yelled at the blonde. She looked to be about the same age as the boy but a little taller. She had long light pink hair and green eyes. She wore a red qipao dress and tight dark green shorts, and had a headband like the other kid, just above her forehead.

"Naruto please stop throwing shuriken, they're very dangerous." Spoke the younger of the two men. He was about six feet tall and had white spiky hair that pointed to the left. He looked to be in uniform, with a green flak jacket, dark blue pants and long sleeved short, and a pair of fingerless gloves. A mask covered the lower half of his face, and he too had a headband on his forehead but it dipped down to cover his left eye. Next to him was another young boy, he had spiky black hair with a blue tint, and onyx eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and white shorts, and, like the other three, had a headband tied around his forehead.

"Hey Midget! Stop acting like a moron!" came from the last man, who Harry quickly recognized as Tazuna, Tsunami's father, from his photo at the house.

"I'm sorry about that, he tends to get overactive." The white-haired man tried to start.

"Hey, I think I see a shadow!" the boy, Naruto, yelled. "THERE!" and threw another shuriken.

"DON'T KEEP THROWING THEM!" Harry and the girl roared in unison, as she hit him over the head.

"Someone is after us, I swear Sakura-chan." he tried to reason with her, rubbing the part of his head she had just hit. The white-haired guy walked over to where the shuriken had hit, to discover it next a white rabbit, scared out of its mind.

"Its just a rabbit." Tazuna deadpanned. Sakura started in on Naruto again.

"Naruto! Look what you did to the poor thing!" Naruto tried to, unsuccessfully, comfort the small animal, while Harry was completely ignored. Harry looked back to the white-haired guy, who reminded him oddly of a scarecrow, he seemed to be in deep thought, until…

"Everyone get down!" he yelled out to the group. Not needing to be told twice, Harry tackled Tazuna to the ground as something huge flew right where their torsos use be. The object flew by, and embedded into a tree, Harry quickly saw it was a very big sword nearly eight feet long. As soon as the sword hit the tree, a man appeared on it, back facing them, with his head to the side to look over his shoulder.

He was tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes. He wore bandages around his head that covered his lower face, similar to the other man. He was shirtless, with only a belt worn around his chest, he was wearing baggy pants that had a striped pattern, wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, and matching leg-warmers. He wore a headband like the others tilted on the side of his head, but had a different symbol on the center of his.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza." Scarecrow guy spoke in a clam tone. Naruto made a run at the man in the tree, but it was stopped with an out-stretched arm. "Everyone get back. This one's on a whole other level." reaching for his headband he spoke again. "It'll be a little tough, unless I do this."

"You must be sharingan Kakashi." The man in the tree, Zabuza, finally spoke. "Sorry but, the old man is mine."

Harry had already come to the realization that this had been the group Tazuna had hired to protect him. Which was surprising, seeing how more than half of them where little kids. Granted, when he was their age he was facing giant snakes, and the fragmented soul of a dark lord, but there was hardly anyone asking him to do those things, let alone responsible adults paying him to do so. No, that was his own stupidity.

But back to the current situation. This Zabuza seemed to be one of the shinobi hired by Gato to kill Tazuna; and from what, who he now knew to be Kakashi, said, he wasn't the first one they had run into.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san and… um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Kakashi asked scratching the back of his head.

"Uh… Harry."

"Right. Surround and protect those two. Do not enter the fight." He then directed his attention to Zabuza again, while lifting his headband. "Zabuza, first fight me." revealing his left eye, which was drastically different to the right. Instead of black, the iris was blood red, and had three tadpole like dots around the center.

"I get to see the sharingan already." Zabuza spoke slightly sarcastically. "I feel so honored."

"Sharingan! What the hell is that!" Naruto felt needed to be said. Harry felt himself wondering the same thing. The boy Harry had yet to hear talk, did so explaining.

"It's said to leave the eye able to read and defeat any type of tai, gen, and nin-jutsu, but that's not its only ability."

"Hehe, exactly." Zabuza picked up "What's even scarier is that you can copy your enemies jutsu once you see it." He spoke looking directly at Kakashi. "Back when I was part of the Hidden Mist, the bingo book had you included in it, it said 'The man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi." Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna seemed to be in awe of Kakashi, as the other boy looked lost in thought, and Harry just tried to assimilate everything in his head, half of which he didn't understand. "Now, enough of all the talk. I have to kill the old man." The three youngest took spots around Tazuna and Harry, ready to defend. "But it seems I have to defeat you first, Kakashi."

He disappeared from his spot on tree, only to appear standing on the small lake beside them. With both of his middle and index fingers pointed up, one out stretched over his head the other in front of his chest he spoke.

"Ninpou…Hidden Mist no Jutsu." A mist came over the lake completely hiding Zabuza from sight.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi explained, "Zabuza is an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice tell you're already dead. You guys be careful."

"Words of encouragement." Harry mumbled to himself as the mist continued to get thicker.

"Eight choices," came Zabuza's disembodied voice. " Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck vein, Kidney, Brain, Heart. Which one should I choose." Then Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up. The air seemed to thin, as it become more difficult to breath. From the way this place felt, If he hadn't known any better, he'd be checking for dementors. He notice the kid, whose name he hadn't caught, shaking like a leaf.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said to the seemingly terrified boy. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." He turned his head to look at the group, and give them, what Harry could only describe as, an eye smile. "I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza appeared in the middle of the group in a low stance. "It's over."

In an instant Kakashi was in front of him, knocking the others away and plunging a blade into his chest. But instead of blood, water poured from the wound.

"Sensei! Behind you!" The Zabuza in front of Kakashi melted away into water as a second came from behind. With one swing, Zabuza cleaved him in two. But like the first Zabuza, the body turned to water.

"Don't move." Kakashi stood behind Zabuza, blade poised to slice his neck. "It's over." Harry stood there in shock over what had just accrued. '_Fast' _was the only thing going through his head. He had thought his new body was good, but these guys were on a different level. Even with his new and improved eyes, he found himself barely keeping track of their movements.

"Hehe…" Zabuza finally spoke. "Over huh? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey imitations." he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Impressive though, but I'm not that easy."

Once again, the Zabuza he had at kunai point turned to water, as the real one came from behind. Kakashi dropped low as Zabuza swung horizontally. Missing its target the blade drove and implanted into the ground, using his momentum and the sword as leverage, Zabuza delivered a spinning back kick to Kakashi's ribs. The kick hit its mark, sending him flying into the lake. The others watched worried as Kakashi seemed to be having some trouble with the water, until Zabuza appeared standing behind on the water.

"Heh fool." he taunted as his hands flew through different symbols "Water Prison no Jutsu!" a sphere of water developed around Kakashi and sat on the surface of the lake. "Don't bother trying, my water prison is inescapable." He stated as Kakashi found himself unable to move. "Now, you and I can finish things later. First I'll take care of them." He then turned his attention to the others. Forming a familiar symbol with his free hand, a water clone picked itself up from the lake.

'_Damn it!' _Harry thought. Things were not looking good, and glancing around at the others from his spot on the ground, he found that they were just at a loss for what do as he was.

"You guys! Take Tazuna and Harry and run!" Kakashi told them. "You have no chance of beating him. As long as he's got me trapped he can't move, and his water clone can't move too far away from him. JUST RUN!" he almost pleaded with them.

Harry clenched his jaw in frustration. _'It would be close but I think I've got enough power to apparate them all away, but can I really leave him to die?' _But Harry already knew the answer to that and sighed. _'I don't have to beat the guy, I just need to get the other one free.' _Harry glanced over at the kid closest to him, Naruto. _'So much for keeping hidden' _

"Hey kid. Naruto." he whispered over to him. Naruto looked back surprised he was talking to him. "If I distract him long enough, think you could get your Sensei free." Naruto glanced down at his bandaged hand and curled it into a fist before looking back at Harry, eyes drowning in determination.

"Believe it." he spoke back firm but just as quiet. "But what the hell can you do?"

"We'll find that out together." he looked at Harry questioningly but said nothing as Harry stood up and faced Zabuza. Looking to him with a cold stare, he kept the fifteen yards of space between them.

"Look kid, don't be hero." clone-Zabuza spoke noticing Harry's stare. "I was watching long enough to see how you bumped into them. Stay quiet and out of my way, and you might make it out of this thing alive."

"Heh, sorry." a smirk slowly made its way to Harry's face. "Those are two things, I've never been very good at." With a clap of sound Harry was directly in front of the water clone, hand on its chest.

"**Incendio!" **The clone was destroyed by the resulting wall of fire that burst from Harry's palm. The last wisp of fire disappeared and Harry stood perfectly still, while his arm fell back to his side. Everyone looked at the scene with varying expressions. The four on the shore looked to be in between surprise and awe, but the two Jounin level-nin were a different story.

Zabuza's surprise swiftly turned to a calculating gaze. _'The kid's fast, I'll give him that. That fire ninjutsu looked pretty low-level though, but to perform it so quickly and without hand signs shows experience, I should end this quickly before he tries to pull anything else.' _

But the one most surprised was Kakashi. He was stilled caught off guard by Harry's burst of 'speed'. _'Even with my sharingan I couldn't see his movement. If I didn't know any better… but the only person capable of '_that' _jutsu was Sensei, and this kid didn't even use any type of seal for it.' _

"I'll admit, you're interesting kid." Zabuza smirked. "but I've already got Kakashi here to mess with, and your in the way of the old man. So last chance, since your clearly capable of it, run now and I might not hunt you down."

"Sorry again but," he cracked his knuckles. "I don't think Tsunami would be too happy with me if I let her father die." the others seemed surprised by the mention of Tazuna's daughter. "Plus," he cracked his neck to the side. "I don't figure you for the type to leave lose ends."

"Heh, you're right," his free hand formed a hand sign. "I'm not." Three water clones formed on top of the lake.

While outside, Harry was a picture of calm and confidence, inside he was screaming like the frighten little girl he felt like. He had already drained himself heavily with that show of teleportation. Over the week he had learned that apparation had a heavy toll to pay magically. Which he thought was odd, with his new magic body, but it seemed Harry had issues with his control he still needed to hammer out. _'Now what am I suppose to do!' _He didn't have time for an answer as one of the clones blurred out of sight.

"fuck…" Harry breathed out just before it reappeared inches in front of him. The clone quickly delivered a punch to his stomach, doubling Harry over and lifting him off his feet. One of the others appeared in the air next to him and sent him across the clearing with a powerful kick. His flight was ended painfully by a tree. He slid down the trunk and slumped at the tree's base. Harry looked up just in time to see the third clone coming at him, sword raised over its head for the final strike. At the last moment, Harry's hand shot up.

"**Aqua Eructo!" **A jet stream of water rushed from his palm, nailing the clone in the chest, dispersing it instantly. The powerful torrent of water continued to pour from his hand but none touched the ground as Harry willed its path with both hands. Jumping to his feet, he snaked the river out and around the two remaining clones before it closed in and destroying them both. Harry dropped the spell and the water fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, he made his way back to the middle of the clearing.

"Enough," Zabuza was starting to get annoyed by this kid "this ends now!" ten more water clones formed.

Harry growled in frustration as the newly formed clones surrounded him from all sides. Closing his eyes in concentration, he took deep breathes as he waited for their attack. Simultaneously they all started in, a couple from above, while the others rushed from all sides on the ground. Unmoving and eyes still closed, he waited until they were impossibly close. At the last instant, his eyes shot open, faintly glowing with power.

"**VENTUS!"**

An enormous gale of wind warped around Harry in the shape of a sphere, before the gust exploded outward in all directions. The force was enough to disperse all the attacking clones in on sweep. Bruised and magically drained, Harry dropped to his knees panting.

"Naruto!" he grunted out slightly annoyed he had to remind the boy.

"Oh, right." Breaking his awe from the display of power he remembered his plan. "Hey, Sasuke!" he grabbed his bag and pulled out a large shuriken. "Catch!" tossing it over to the boy.

Also breaking from his daze, he caught the shuriken, and quickly realized Naruto's plan. _'Not bad, Naruto'. _

"Fuma Shuriken. Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu!" Sasuke reeled back and flung the weapon at Zabuza.

"A shuriken won't work on me kid." the shuriken went straight towards Zabuza, and at the last second he caught it with his free hand. "What?" to his surprise their was a second one hiding under the first's shadow. "But still not enough." he declared as he jumped over the second.

Just when everyone thought it was over, the second shuriken transformed into Naruto. Twisting in the air, he threw a kunai at the defenseless missing-nin. Dodging the projectile, Zabuza's hand dropped the water prison. Harry smiled.

"You can take it from here." then quickly fell unconscious.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's my first dialogue-heavy/action-scene chapter so there're bound to be things to improve. Also, what do you think of Harry? Too strong? Too weak? I wanted to give him a good douse of power just not the control or stamina to use it effectively yet. And over time, Harry will learn a lot more than what you've seen. So, as always, review or PM me and tell me what you like, what you don't, questions, and any other kind of notes for improvement. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
